The Intern2 squared
by FiskXPhantom
Summary: Back for the first time, huh? The second installment of Hilson's crazy escapades, now with Doyle! XD
1. like a camera

The Intern2

like a camera

Dr. Beeman:"We've reached our destination, newbie."

Me:"Is there anything else I should worry about, considering we're dealing with Argost?"

"Don't look at him directly in the eye."

"He sounds dangerous!"

"Tell you the truth, he won't look like it, he puts on his 'gracious face' in public."

"Do you have your teenage voice set, Doctor?"

"It's a little off."

"Try eating some sour candy, works every time. It's over there, in my bag."

"Who's this brown thing on the bag? [Domo!] Whatever. I'm eating now! Oh God, that hurts! Whose bright idea was it to make candy that causes physical pain? Agh!"

"How much did you eat, Doctor?!"

"About six?"

"You got to be careful with stuff like that, it's practically radioactive!"

"At least my voice changed!"

"That it did..."

"Let's go, kid...Oy!"

"Wait, what about the ship?!"

"_What about _the ship."

"I think Argost is going to notice a giant spacecraft lying in his front yard."

"Done and done, this baby turns into a DeLorean minivan, a.k.a. our news van."

"Do they even make DeLorean minivans?"

"That's the best part, they don't. Let's move kid. Remember, focus, focus, and focus!"

"Oh my God, look at the place!"


	2. interrogation

The Intern2

interrogtion

Argost's mansion looked evil from the black paint job to the scarlet Oldsmobile. *Maybe it looks better at night.* I thought. "Lights, Camera, Action." said Dr. Beeman as he grabs the lights and hands me the camera. "R-Ring th-the bell." Dr. Beeman stutters to me. I ring it slowly. It sounds like a dark church organ. The door opens slightly.

"Hey, Munya." I say in a slight Jamaican accent hoping that it is he. "Axel and Kane of the T33nN3wzCr3w, we're here to interview Mr. Argost. May we come in, please?" I hear a small growl. Munya closes the door and unlocks numerous locks... apparently, there's quite a few, so Arthur and I talk secretly while Munya's unlocking away. "You know your lines, newbie? We don't want him to start a fight." "I've got them down; besides, _you_ said he puts on a face." Finally, Munya opens the door revealing his red hair, suit, pointy ears and all.

We enter the mansion very carefully, everything inside looks like it was from the next year or the last 200. Argost makes his appearance by screaming while sliding down the banister of his giant staircase in a wild fashion and landing on his stomach. Munya growls in caution to watch his actions. "Oh, dear Munya, so uptight, if I'm to die..." "God forbid..." Dr. Beeman and I roll our eyes. "...then we intend to have as much _fun_ as possible." He rises to reveal his white hair, beady gold eyes, fanged mouth and a severe hunchback. He clears his throat and get serious!...serious!...serious! (empathetic movie announcer echo)

"We're rolling!" Dr. Beeman yells in my ear. "I'm right here!" I hiss in Dr. Beeman's ear. "Greetings and Bienvenue, T33nNewzCrew. I am V.V. Argost. I'm very fortunate to talk with these fine gentlemen." Dr. Beeman turns his camera towards us a fakes a smile. "But no one is more excited than Munya, completely unable to contain himself over there, say hello to the world, Munya!" Dr. Beeman turns the camera towards Munya, who cracks a small smile for about two seconds. "Okay, now, to talk turkey." We sit on his antique furniture [apparently all his furniture are antiques] and place a foot on his Ottoman. "So, Argost, what are your plans for the future?" Dr. Beeman asks in his squeaky fake accent. "Well, I intend to go to my favorite places and the ones I've always dreamed of, Casablanca, Sri Lanka, New Jersey, The North Pole, Atlantic City, you know. I'm also trying to even out some stressed relationships with prior... haughty acquaintances." "Excuse me, if I'm wrong, but, you're planning on 'getting even'?" I ask. "Perhaps I wasn't very clear." He started to look evil. "I've had my disputes with some - not so charismatic characters that I, hope will soon forgive me." Argost says as his voice starts to break. Argost apologizes, begins to cry and asks Munya and I to hold him. Munya and I stare at each other while holding the sad little man thinking - *Why am I holding him?* [Apparently, we're thinking the same thing!]

A while after, Munya hands us two cups of blackened tea. He puts in some cream and sugar and serves it to us. Dr. Beeman nudges me while warning, "Don't drink anything he serves you at all, ever!" He slyly pours the tea on his oriental rug. I drink the tea anyway. Doc talks to me through my shutter shades. "Hear out for anything interesting." Argost comes back looking more feeble. "I apologize for my behavior earlier; I can be so ornery at times." "That's okay, how can I hate such a nice guy like you?" Dr. Beeman says in gritted teeth. "I believe I have truly been wasting my life..." Argost says with a dreadful sigh. * least we agree on something.* I thought. "...I do realize that I have to better myself and quickly. I've felt so lazy over the past few years, not that you're a problem, Munya, heh heh." Munya folds his arms, crosses his legs and rolls his eyes. "People have accused you and Munya of wearing the same outfit on a daily basis. What do you say to that?" I state. "That is true and false; I've grown so conceited that I decided to wear copies of the same outfit to save money while splurging it! I'll tell you one thing; Munya goes through these suits like acid through steel! I intend to change my fashion this coming fall. If anything you two can have some suits when this is over." "That'd be nice, right Axel?" I nudge Dr. Beeman who's slowly falling asleep. "Yes, Kane, I'd really appreciate that." "The recent pictures of you and Munya show that you're growing very close - despite his silence." "It's okay, I _like _him silent." Dr. Beeman said with a smile full of spite. Munya raises his eyebrows in surprise as his monocle falls off revealing his unseen eye.

"Munya and I have actually been in the works with a musical career as a band!" Dr. Beeman and I look each other in shock. "Is something wrong, you two?" Argost asks us. "It's just so very unexpected. Is Munya singing?" Munya suddenly blushes. "Better yet, can we join?" Dr. Beeman painfully jokes. We all [except Munya] laugh. "That depends; really, we're planning on tackling every genre possible. If I go out, I'm doing it with a bang-" "Two questions." Dr. Beeman interrupts. "One – Do you intend to cut your mane anytime soon?" "Actually, no, I've become an advocate of the phrase 'Long Hair, Don't Care!'" Argost laughs. "Yeah... and two - What made you think that you're dying?"


	3. a weird ottoman confessional

The Intern2

weird ottoman confessional

"I received these visions in dreams from time to time." Argost says heavy-heartedly. "I know it sounds so cliché, but I've tried every method possible to get rid of them. Since I've found absolutely no idea to be rid of these, I've considered myself dying and intend to live it up one last time!" Argost exclaims. "Oh my! It's nearly 9:30! I never ask this anyone... but you two look like respectable young gentlemen..." I try very hard to hold back a smirk considering how ridiculous Beeman looks. "Would you two like to stay for a taping of Weird World?"

I shout "Yes!" and Beeman shouts "No!". We do the same thing again. Excuse us for a minute, please. I take Beeman aside, who's hanging his head down. "Be nice, Dr. Beeman, please." *If only for once.* I thought sarcastically. "We don't want our cover blown!" Our anger is intensifying. "And we have to watch 'Weird World' with 'Weird Men' _because_...?" Beeman retorts irately. "It's the top-rated TV program worldwide, if we turn down an opportunity like this, it'd be like spitting in his face." "But I want to spit in his face!" Beeman says maniacally. In a burst of anger, I slap him in the face with the back of my hand.

We stare each other for an awkward minute. "I'm terribly sorry about that, sir. But you need to get a hold of yourself!" I start to cry and break down the fact that I just hit him. Dr. Beeman looks me with emotion in his eyes. "Kid, listen... you had every right to hit me... In fact, lots of people did." He picks up his fake earring, which I accidentally cracked. "I'm sorry for overreacting, Aaron, really, but you're right, we need to take this seriously." "So you'll watch with me?" I ask sadly. "Yes, I will." We notice that Argost has been watching us for the past few seconds. "Is everything okay, boys?" Argost asks. We both take a deep breath. "Yes, we're fine, now." Dr. Beeman and I pound fists to signal a truce.

"Then let the chicanery begin!" Argost yells happily. "Is there anything we can do to help, we are an amateur camera crew, after all." Dr. Beeman suggests. "You can help Munya with the lighting and wires." "I'll take the wires." Dr. Beeman assures. I fiddle with the switches until the lights activates. I cringe when the light hits Munya's wrinkled face. He pops up from positioning the lamp and hits his head on it. "Are you okay?" I ask him. He rubs his head, stares me and growls in agreement.

The Weird World Theme ensues.

"Greetings and Bienvenue, fellow weirdoes and weirdon'ts. I am your grave and gracious host, V.V. Argost. Today I have two special guests here today. Say hello, world, to Axel and Kane from T33nN3wzCr3w!" Munya points the camera to Dr. Beeman and I. We both look each other and the camera in realizing shock. *Wait, this is airing live! We're fake anchorteens - we're dead and buried.* I thought. Meanwhile, back the base, Fiskerton and Zak are secretly watching 'Weird World' without their parents knowing. "De ja dubee der za!" Fisk yells. "What the heck are Aaron and the Fun Police doing on Weird World?! Why aren't I there?" Zak yells. "Zak!" yells Drew from behind them. "Yeah, I know, I shouldn't be watching, but look, Aaron and Beeman are on TV!" Zak explains wildly. Drew's eyes widen in surprise. *Oh God, what did you two do?* Drew thought. "Incoming video call from Miranda Grey." Kyu.k.o. alerts. "I'll accept, Thank you." Drew says in a calm voice.

Dr. Grey:"Is Drew there?"

Drew:"This is her."

"Are you watching 'Weird World'?"

"Yes! I know!"

After the show ensues, we thank Argost and Munya for the nice time. We take a picture and some suits and shake hands, Munya shook mine amazingly hard. We head back to the DeLorean minivan tired and starved. "We're done! But once the world finds out that we're faking it, we're really 'done'!" I yell hysterically. "Hilson, Hilson!" Dr. Beeman yells. I start shaking. "We're covered; we scratched Agent Epsilon's back now he scratched ours. We've already been featured on a T33nN3wzCr3w newscast coming in five days." I nearly ask who Agent Epsilon is, but I don't think I could handle any more confusion so I sigh in relief instead. Dr. Beeman proceeds to do something I thought he'd never do. He laughed me, he even fell down laughing! "You worry way too much kid." Dr. Beeman tells me. "If you know anything about me, I get the job done." Dr. Beeman says smugly. "Wait, does any of the Secret Scientists know about this?" I ask. "No!" Dr. Beeman yells. We fall on top of each other laughing. "Let's go before someone sees." "Wait, what do I do with these suits?" I ask Dr. Beeman while holding the pile that Argost gave us. "Eh, you keep em." The minivan turns into a ship again and we zoom off.


	4. back at home

The Intern2

back home

"We're the base, Hilson." Dr. Beeman tells me. "Thank you so much for your help, I hope I didn't hit any nerves with you." I ask. "No, no, no, I just have a few personality issues." Dr. Beeman says nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Just stick to cryptids, kid, I'll handle me." Dr. Beeman says to me in a semi-scolding tone. "Okay... then I guess I'll see you later then." I say awkwardly. As I depart the ship, Dr. Beeman runs and grasps my shoulder. "One more thing Aaron, you try way too hard to impress when you meet new people. Just thought you should know." "Thanks, uh, nice haircut." I say flatly. The ship then flies off to who-knows-where. As I near the base, I attempt to open the door only to find that the doorknob is hot! I remove my hand to realize that K. took a DNA scan of my hand print "That hurt!" I scream wildly. "Sorry, Hilson." K. says. "But I'll need that and a retina scan." A small bright light appears from the door. I stare it until and giant flash appears. After that Doyle opens the door as I fall to the ground.

"You alright, kid?" Doyle says to me in a daze. "Just a little disoriented – did your face always look like a star?" I ask. "You're seeing stars, Aaron." Doyle says lightly. After a quick breather I check out the house to find everyone gone. I look in my room to find my bed covered in fur and a giant Komodo dragon shaped imprint. "Everyone out on a mission?" I ask Doyle. He nods. "Everyone but you?" Doyle shrugs stupidly. "If anything, you can help me out on a little mission." Doyle says with an evil grin on his face. I took about a minute to say yes, but I had to think about if my life would be in danger. "Do I have to wear tight pants?" I ask. "Maybe later." Doyle jokes. "By the way, Doyle I know exactly how you feel, I have an older sister, too. Living with her was... indescribable!" "Don't worry, Aaron, Drew's 'The Good Witch'. Ha!" Doyle laughs to himself.

Meanwhile The Supreme Court...

Supreme Court Judge: "Next case." says the judge. Leonidas Van Rook walks into the room and the judge face drops. "Leo, Leo, Leo... okay, really? This is your biggest case in months. You've been here 3 times! Not to mention your record is horrible!"

Van Rook: "Good to see you too, Yana (Your Honor). No one's ever polite anymore, and why do you even keep a record of my crimes, it's not like I'm setting a goal or anything!"

"That's it! There is no way possible you'll ever see the sun - at least freely – ever again!"

"The cops forgot to Mirandize* me, judge!" he says slyly.

"I don't care! Overruled! Bailiff, what time is it?"

Van Rook's face dropped.

Bailiff: "10 to 12, Your Honor."

Judge: "There's your sentence, 10 to 12! Throw him in Guantanamo, no questions asked!!!"

Van Rook: "Over my dead body!"

Van Rook throws a small pill shaped smoke bomb on the floor releasing a giant dust cloud to fill the court. Van Rook tries to run only for the dust to reveal that he was handcuffed to a guard ready to send him off. Van Rook realizing this began to fall down and slowly begin to cry.

"I hate prison, so much! They're so dense, I'll never make it a day in there!" he complained.

The guards carried a weeping Van Rook off to his mode of transportation to Cuba.

* "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be... etc.


	5. half baked chickens

The Intern2 half-bked chickens [Kiev – the #1 choice of Russins!] After Doyle's 'extremely intricate morning ordeal' [basically doing his hair] and my 'extremely intricate morning ordeal' [putting on the Secret Scientists' tuxedo] we look for something to eat before we leave. "How about some donuts?" Doyle asks. "Actually, that'd sound good about now. My treat?" I say. "I was gonna ask you to pay anyway, so yeah!" Doyle says with a cheesy smile. I pout him. After looking for a donut shop for five minutes, we finally realize that the motel we're staying sells donuts. After that... "Aaron, how did you know that plain donuts would fill you up faster?" Doyle asked. "Well, take away the calories and sugar and you're left with... carbs. I hate saying 'carbs', ever since everyone went crazy over having too many in their diet years ago." I say. "Anyway, we need to get to the prison!" Doyle suddenly remembers and agrees. We fly off. We reach the prison 11:00 A.M. "I'm a little scared." I tell Doyle. "Dude, I''ll be right here to punch out anyone who even looks ya wrong, trust me!" Doyle says while jokingly shaking me. *Not that I don't trust you, it's just hard to, considering this is our first mission together.* I thought to myself. We enter the prison, get searched [Doyle had a nail clipper, apparently those are illegal in prison], flash our badges and enter the visitor's room. A bell sounds and the orange jumpsuit clad inmates pile into the room the only barrier being a thick sheet of glass with phones and chairs. The guards direct us to Van Rook. I finally see him and my sense of fear suddenly dissipated. He looked tough, but truly, sad. "He looks so sad, Doyle. Is something wrong with him?" I ask him quietly. "I knew that even before I worked with him!" Doyle joked with spite. He sits down our booth. When he raised his head, he suddenly toughened his image, he grimaced his face and poked out his giant chest. Before he speaks, Van Rook spits on Doyle's pants. "What do you want?" says Van Rook in his heavy Russian accent. Doyle simply wipes it off his pants and pauses trying to control himself from not starting a fight. "I'm... not here... for much, only to assist this guy." Van Rook finally turns to see me. I stare him curiously. "You know I hate working with children!" Van Rook barks Doyle. "He's 25, Rookie." Doyle says smugly. "I _hate_ when you call me that!" Van Rook hisses. "Seriously, sir..." I say as Van Rook turns to me. "...I-I-If you show good behavior while you're with me, you'll get a reduction on your sentence... w-w-would you like that?" I ask as nicely as possible. Van Rook thinks it over and finally agrees. "I won't like it though." Van Rook says crossing his arms. "Unfortunately, we've run out of time to talk to you." Doyle interrupts. It was only 11:27 A.M. "We have to leave!" Doyle says to me, his eye twitching in anger. "Okay! Just don't get an aneurysm, he doesn't look like he's worth it!" I whisper to Doyle. "I'll leave you with this and I'll see you tomorrow!" We shake hands through a hole in the glass and I hand him a package. Van Rook ravenously opens the package to find a doll with numerous dolls inside of it. I glanced back him to find a tear hanging in his eye. I never looked back. "That went well, huh?" I tell Doyle happily. Out of nowhere Doyle punches a nearby tree and leaves it slightly bent with a hole. Doyle suddenly turns to me with anger in his eyes. He suddenly smiles brightly. "So much better!" Doyle says. I grab Doyle shoulder. "Grudges aren't good to hold, Doyle. You're either gonna hate him forever, or, your anger will eventually explode into a terrible massacre!" I advise Doyle. He takes a deep breath. "I'm really sorry you had to see that, Aaron. But... I'll be happy to take the hating him forever deal!" Doyle jokes. I pout Doyle. "I'm kidding!" Doyle says again. "Come on, let's eat!" "Is food, the only thing on your mind, ever?" I joke. "Well..." Doyle says while jokingly rolling his eyes. "...that and a girlfriend!" I pretend to slap him. Meanwhile Weird World Mansion... "Munya!!!" Argost screams immaturely. Munya rushes in the room so fast his hair didn't catch up with him for about 3 seconds. "Just making sure your loyalty is secure!" Argost says with a sadistic smile and an evil laugh. "Can you hurry up with that _Poulet Chopitoulas_, please?" Argost asks. Munya gives Argost a subtle salute and begins to walk off. "Munya?" Argost asks lightly. An annoyed Munya turns around. "I love youuuu!" Argost says jokingly. Munya smiles then turns around to walk away and suddenly collapses while weeping. 


	6. russian roulette

The Intern2

russin roulette

"So, that Van Rook you told me about earlier, he sounds like quite a character." I tell Doyle. "Oh, right, I was gonna tell you about the 'Mad Russian'." "Where is everyone, anyway?" "Out on errands. But since I'm the renegade screw-up and you're the intern, we don't do anything!" "You hungry?" Doyle asks. "No." "Ugh, you're boring..." I glare him. "Kidding!" I sit on the sofa while Doyle sprawls himself across the sofa aside me, putting his boots in my face. "Okay, Van Rook is your basic villain, he's just about under the bar for genius smarts. He's Russian... and very proud of it." "What do you mean?" I ask. "That man eats Chicken Kiev everyday and has the highest tolerance I've ever seen... to vodka least, the breeze can tick him off. Oh yeah, if anything does tick him off, he'll shoot it with his wrist blaster. When I worked for him, we've had an on and off friendship - I wouldn't even call it that, we got along, we hated each other. The only interests we shared in common were money and tight pants."

"I don't know, what it is with guys and tight pants. On girls - fine, but guys, really, find some khakis or some chinos, man. They just don't look right to me, I mean, I wear slim jeans, that's the closest I'll ever get." I protest. "Don't knock it until you try it! I work so much better in these pants, I love them, too – heck, I stole them from Van Rook!" "Wow." I say sarcastically. "I know, so shady, but really, Van Rook dated my sister Drew in college, had they married I would have been related to Van Rook!" Doyle shudders in shock. "Too bad, he's a notorious womanizer..." "Well, do you _love _money, Doyle?" I ask. "I wouldn't say love, but we'd be dating, ha!" Doyle laughs his own joke. "You know, the _love_ of money _is _the root of all evil." Doyle is stunned for about two seconds. "Whoa, heavy stuff, who told you that?" "My mom, yeah, her 'mom-isms' come in handy a lot." "On the other hand, she knows I won't be soul searching for while, I'm 15, a girlfriend would really interfere with my life. I'll get one later on, it's not like I'll get _senile _or anything like that! Another 'mom-ism' especially for you, Doyle. You are currently single, right?" "Yeah." Doyle says sadly. "Try this, 'If she can't use a comb, don't bring her home!'" We crack up and fall on the ground.

"You'll have to dress for success, what's your style?" "_Define style_." I say sarcastically. "No sense of style? That's fine, we'll just make one for you!" By the time we were finished, I didn't even recognize myself! "Dang, I look good!" I proclaim. "I know." Doyle jokes as he coifs his hair. "Now were gonna have to appeal to him, when you meet Van Rook for first time, he either likes you or hates you... more or less hates you." "I'll keep that in mind."

"Incoming video call from Doc Saturday." K. alerts. "I'll accept." I say between laughs. "Aaron, there's some apparent business with Van Rook in Guantanamo Bay, an underground source told me about his cryptid trafficking in prison. We'll need you to go with Doyle, incognito, confront him and shut him down." Doyle and I stare each for a quick second and we already know. Before I get a chance to speak, Doyle says "Give us five days!" "Five days!? Doyle, you can be such a-" "Call ended." K. signals as Doyle pressed a button. "We've gotta start training, Aaron."

"Give him this." He hands me a wooden doll with numerous dolls inside of it. "Hey, I've seen these before! I like these." "Well, he's _klepto _over these, like a weakness, his room the base, chock full of them. You'll win him over like that!" Doyle snap his fingers. "That reminds me, do you have any more of those gloves you're wearing?" "Yes, I do. Good call, man, good call!" What does he look like?" "He looks like a middle-aged white man, really your basic history teacher." Doyle jokes. "He has a shovel chin and a thick Russian accent... Uh, jeez, my memory of him is really fuzzy, I've haven't seen him much without his mask." "So what are you gonna do?" "I'm gonna knock out anyone who's in our way." Doyle flexes his arms. "So, I'm the brains of this operation then." "Yes." Doyle says without hesitation to avoid me insulting him. "You have to make nice with Van Rook while we shut down his cryptid trafficking system, but we gotta be careful, remember, he is a near-genius." "_Near_." I remind. Doyle chuckles in agreement and says, "You are so cocky!" "I am not, what possessed you to say that?" "Nothing, nothing." I give Doyle a look. My hand strangely starts to throb.


	7. airhead

The Intern2

irhed

Doyle takes me to a tall building a few yards from the base. "This is the multi-purpose aerial... whatever, least that's what Doc says but it's really for two obvious uses." Doyle says. I stare Doyle as if he should tell me. Doyle stares back trying not to give in to my look. "Flying practice and goofing off!" Doyle says flatly knowing he's lost. "Ohh!" I exclaim sarcastically." Anyway, I turn on, we go up! Understand?" Doyle says sarcastically. "Yes, sir!" I say without hesitation. Doyle straps me in a jet pack and commences to turn on the wind tunnel. "You alright?" Doyle asks in suspicion. "Y-Y-Yeah, what makes you ask-k-k-k?" I say shakily.

"You shake every time I touch you." Doyle says. "I'm just a little nervous, never really flown before." I say slightly scared. "You gotta learn to trust me... Probably because no one's trusted you." Doyle says spitefully. I attempt to scold Doyle but I realize that he was right. The fan starts to pick up speed and we rise. I'm only 150 lbs. so I rise much higher than Doyle does. Doyle forcefully pulls me down. "Lightweight!" He taunts. "Release the wings; hold my hands and the most important thing – DON'T GET BURNED!" Doyle yells. *I'll keep that in mind.* I thought to myself. We turned and spun throughout the tunnel. Eventually Doyle got tired before I did and air-swam down to turn off the fan. My weight causes me to rocket towards the padded ceiling as he releases my hands. As soon as we realize where up and down is Doyle stares me dizzily then collapses to the ground. "Are you okay?" I say frantically. "I'll live." Doyle says in a daze. "You don't look like the fighting type, so I doubt you'll start something with him... You look ready!" I smile as big a smile as possible.

Doyle tells me to meet him outside with enough clothes for seven days. "Why seven days?" I ask him with my stuff, minutes later. "We might be a little over schedule." Doyle warns. I suddenly felt the need to vomit. "You alright?" Doyle asks wide-eyed. "I'll live. It might have been when you shared that corn dog with me." "Probably, my stomach's not the best handling deep-fried foods, either!" Doyle says before burping violently. "Speak for yourself, Hilsons have cast iron stomachs! I call my sister 'the human garbage disposal'. She can put it away, but the food goes nowhere!" I joke. "Anyway, remember what I told you. Strap your suitcase on the jet pack; you'll wear the suit tomorrow. Let's fl-!" Doyle suddenly starts to gag. I back up knowing immediately what's about to happen. Doyle continues to empty his stomach from a distance. After about a minute, I rub his back to insure his well-being. "You alright?" I ask calmly. Doyle eyes glaze over for a few seconds. "Can we just- can we just go?" Doyle asks with bloodshot eyes. Our jet packs activate and we fly off. about 5 feet in the air, Doyle once again vomits.


	8. we fly high, no lie, you know this

The Intern2 we fly high. – no lie. – you know this! - [Ballin'!] After a short 90 miles or so - we're so exhausted! We finally reach Cuban outskirts. I attempt to stand upon landing, but fall to my knees. Doyle begins to land slowly and continues until he makes himself prostrate and buries his face in the ground, happy to see land. I proceed to pick him up when he signals me to leave him there for a few more seconds. He then tells me to pick him up. "The prison is about a few miles away." Doyle tells me. "I don't feel like moving, Aaron can you drag me there?" Doyle asks tiredly as a joke. "Maybe later." A few minutes later after a very strained walk, Doyle tries hard to make conversation with me. "You know, you're lucky to have worked with Dr. Beeman. Usually, interns have to wait for weeks- heh-heh-heh- until Doc and Drew decide for you to meet any of them. All of them never met any of them instead of you!- heh-heh-heh – But you got the schmuck! Ha-ha!- heh-heh" Doyle says between pants. "He's not that bad – Oy... - he's just got a little disposition – Oy! - like Fiskerton's waist!" Doyle stops and looks at me puzzled. "You never noticed?" I ask. "Notice what?" says Doyle in complete confusion. "Fiskerton never stands up straight - figured he had a cryptid-like walk, but judging on how human-like he is, I figured he has a gimp." Doyle thinks for a minute, agrees, then continues walking. "He seems to love Dr. Beeman too. Did Zak tell you about when someone tried to eat Fisker-?" I ask before being interrupted. "Yeah, he did. Tell you the truth, it made _me _hungry!" Doyle says. "You stink." I say jokingly punching his shoulder. "I know." Doyle says nonchalantly. "It's kinda funny but sad, I still feel like the odd one out here." I say morbidly. "Uh, Aaron, have you seen my hair?!" Doyle says trying to cheer me up. "I guess so." "By the way, Happy Birthday, Aaron! That jet pack's yours!" Doyle says with a smile. [It was 9/10. No, really!] "Thanks, really. I guess this entitles me to go to least one concert!" I say happily. "You've never been- to not even one!?" Doyle asks in surprise. "Yeah, I've been on lock down since I was born, why do you think I'm such a good person?" I reply. "Makes sense. But hey, when this is over, I'll take you to Detroit, that's where all the real celebrities tour in!" Doyle says. He turns to walk ahead not knowing of the sign inches away from him. He walked into it, slammed and fell down. "You okay?" I ask. Doyle coughs violently and says he's fine. "Our conversations are getting _way _too deep!" Doyle says with a laugh as I help him up. " least we're here, look the sign!" I say while pointing where the sign says 'Guantanamo Bay Correctional Penitentiary'. We go straight to the gate only to realize that visiting hours have ended. The prison was closed. "Oh, boy..." Doyle says in desperation. "Where are we gonna stay?" "It won't get any worse from here, Doyle, trust me." I assure him trying to calm him. We suddenly hear guard dogs barking from the direction we were walking towards. We scramble in fear then gather enough sense to turn on our jet packs and leave the area as quickly as possible. We eventually regroup in a bush... yeah, a bush... _far _away from the dogs... holding each other in fetal position. Doyle: "Those dogs... were scary!... What the-... I can't believe it." Me: "What?" "I forgot I had a GPS. Stupid moment with the intern #1." "Don't feel bad, we all screw up. Some more than others, but that shouldn't get you down!" "Hold up, there's a motel... with 2 beds per room... and for under $60 a week?!" "See, what did I tell ya?! Wait, where is it?" "About a mile away from here!" "Let's go then!" In excitement, Doyle accidentally activates his jet pack in the bush starting a fire! I command him wildly to put it out, but instead he jet packs us away from the flames and into the direction of the motel. 


	9. scrambled eggheads

The Intern2 scrambled eggheads We finally reach the motel 9:00 P.M. "Don't bother asking for a room, I'm good Spanish." Doyle says with haughty evil grin. "_No-sat-rows key-arrow oon parday, pour favour." _Doyle says using his best of his Spanish knowledge._"Señor, I speak both languages, you do not have to impress me!"_ The clerk said. Doyle blushed sadly. We received our room keys proceeded to the room. "Not so bad." said Doyle. "Wait, one more thing!" I interrupt. I whip out the shutter shades Doc modified for me and activate the ultraviolet light feature. I saw nothing peculiar... until I looked the ceiling! There I saw it, a giant splatter of dried blood! "Aaron, calm down, that's probably ancient, besides I'll tear who ever did that in half!" Doyle says trying to comfort me. I turn on the lights only to figure out that the 'blood' was actually very toxic industrial paint. "Why is it splattered?" I ask in curiosity. "Let's just get adjusted, this isn't a crime scene investigation... I hate those shows anyway." Doyle says sounding annoyed. We finally unpack and decide to relax and talk. "So, we go in tomorrow, you and I find Van Rook, you make 'nice-nice' with him while I look for his plans." Doyle says to me seriously. "Can he kill me if he wants to?" I ask in fear. "Kinda, prison security kept him on lock for a while, he's pretty nasty. The last thing you need to do is give him the doll before you leave. Just try to get on his good side... or lack thereof, heh." Doyle joked. I continue to sit by my self for another awkward minute. Doyle finally walks over and asks me if I'm hungry. He decided to order one of his favorite 'dishes'... nachos, chicken and waffles! After about an hour of eating we decide to attempt to fall asleep. "G'night, Hilson, we're gonna be s-s-s-sooo tired in the-... the morning!" Doyle says through a maple syrup buzz. "Speak for yourself." I tell him confidently. "You tell anyone I wear a hairnet and y-y-y-you're dead! Naw, I don't mean that, I'm just-" Doyle was cut off before landing face first in my chest. He started to drool and laugh maniacally. I lifted him off me as hard as I could and put him in his bed. I decided to sleep too, least I'd wouldn't have the nacho-chicken-waffle hangover. The next day began with... a text... from the base. All I hear is the loud vibration of my video phone as it wakes me up... and Doyle snoring. "Who- who sent the text?" Doyle says through a pillow on his face. "I think it's from Mrs. Saturday." I reply. "You can say it... Drew. You don't have to be so formal all the time, besides, you're with _me_." Doyle says with his eyes half open. "I'll read it. 'We hope your mission is a giant success. Zak misses you. Not as much as Fisk and Komodo! Tell Uncle Van Rook I said hi, with your fist!!! Xp Be safe. Don't die. Love you, bye...?' Did she just tell me she loved me?" I ask in confusion. "Give me that, you probably read it wrong!" Doyle says snatching the phone from my hands. Doyle's eyes widen as he reads it. "Wait, she _did _tell you she loves you! I'm surprised she knows what 'Xp' is! Maybe... it was meant for me?" Doyle suggests. We both nod quickly in agreement. "Hey, we'll still confront her about this later, right?" I say slyly. "Yeah!" Doyle says with an evil grin. "Shouldn't we get down to business?" I ask Doyle. "What?" He says sleepily. "Van Rook and the cryptid trafficking! What we flew several to get here for!!!" I yell unintentionally. "Ohh! Sorry, can you give me about an hour?" Doyle says. I glare him in disbelief. "Please???" Doyle says sounding drunk as he flashes 'puppy dog eyes' me. "Fine, but if our plans are delayed in any way shape or form, don't blame me!" I scold him. Doyle gives me a quick thumbs before falling backwards in instantaneous slumber. I decide to actually get ready instead. Meanwhile back the base... "Mom did you just send Aaron, a text?...On my phone?!?" Zak asks in shock. "Well, yeah sweetie. But it's okay, Doc helped me out!." Drew says nonchalantly. "Okay, just what did you write?" Zak asks. Drew read him the text message. "Did you just tell Aaron that you _love _him?" Zak yells in shock. "What?" Drew says before gasping realizing what she did. "Oh no... Zak for a minute I thought I was writing to you!" Drew said. "Aaron's gonna be confused for the next few days!" Zak said. "Should I text him back?" Drew asked. "NO!!" said Doc and Zak in unison. 


	10. chat is good, no?

The Intern2

cht is good, no?

After Doyle's prolonged sleep, I force him out of bed and we venture towards the prison again. A short while after the usual cavity search, Doyle and I continue to find Van Rook. "I think that lady guard has a thing for me, she winked me after the search!" Doyle whispers to me. "She's wearing contacts, doofus. I can tell." I tell Doyle. Doyle suddenly blushes. Because of our status, we're directed into the mess hall and see Van Rook stuffing his face with what appears to be pure kitchen grease. Van Rook notices us but keeps eating. "Good morning, Leonidas!" I say as brightly as possible. "Eh..." he replies. "Whatcha eatin'?" I ask in disgust. "These things called 'grits', they're amazing!" Van Rook says happily then returns to stuffing his face. I sigh in relief.

"Well, I'm here to just talk with you for the day, but just because I'm here doesn't mean you'll get perks!" I assure Van Rook. "Then why is _he_ here?" Van Rook asks spitefully pointing to Doyle. "He's my brawn in a possible situation that there's gonna be trouble." I say tapping his arm. "Makes sense, he wasn't much use in the brains department, either!" Van Rook says before crossing his arms and laughing. I check Doyle to find him shaking and grinning attempting to hold back a punch. "Doyle, I think we can eat here. How about you go get a tray?" I say trying to direct him away from Van Rook as quickly as possible. I finally have time to talk to Van Rook. "How'd you like that gift I sent you yesterday?" I imply. Van Rook starts to blush in shock. "How'd you know I love matrioshka dolls?" he said quietly. "Doyle told me you were Russian and the idea just, came naturally!" I say. "Uh-huh, Doyle just told you how to get on my good side, didn't he?" Van Rook says slyly with one eyebrow raised. I laugh trying to hide that lie.

Doyle comes back with a better plate of food than anyone else. "Wow, good stuff here, huh, Aaron? Oh yeah... REAL GOOD!" Doyle says to me and Van Rook. Van Rook ignores him and continues to talk to me. "So, uh, I'm gonna know anyway, but how did you get here, anyway? Oh, and I know about cryptids and junk so you don't have to hide anything all, even though _he's_ with me." I whisper to Van Rook pointing to Doyle who's stuffing his face. A bell sounds signalling that the lunch wave is over. I follow Van Rook into the workout area while Doyle looks through Van Rook's things to find the cryptid trafficking plans.

We step outside and Van Rook stops in front of me causing me to bump into him. He turns around and asks me, "Do you know how to make a rattail?" "No. But I'm good with hair." I reply. Van Rook shrugs as we find a flight to sit on while I try my best to braid his hair. "Well, I tried to do some illegal business with some poachers for cryptids to sell them, same old, same old. One of my former lovers were involved so I had to take action as to get her back!" "How that fly?" I ask dryly. "Very unsuccessfully, my crotch is in great pain to this day. Ugh!" Van Rook says while cringing. "That hurts what are you doing?" Van Rook barks me. "Separating the gray hairs from the black hairs. You didn't want a salt and pepper rattail did you?" I ask kindly. Van Rook frowns. "I'm sorry. I'm just mad since I'm in jail and the love of my life hates me." "Who's this love of your life happen to be?" I ask. "You know the redheaded idiot, right?" I nod. "His hot sister!" Van Rook says smiling. I nearly vomit thinking *Drew?!* "Wait, isn't she's taken?" I imply. "Don't remind me." Van Rook says sadly. "It isn't healthy to go after women you can't have." I advise. Van Rook sighs and falls into my lap. "If it cheers you up, my mother's single!" I say brightly. Van Rook suddenly perks up. "Depends – how old are we talking here?" I whisper it in his ear. Van Rook replies with an excited "Ooh!!" "Two weeks left, Leo, keep this up and you'll be out in only 4 years!" Van Rook pouts me playfully as I smile cheesily. "Chat is good then, no?" Van Rook says sarcastically.


	11. jailgryffin

The Intern2

jilgryffin

Doyle and I slowly back away from the door and sit back down. "Doyle...!" I say trying not to tear up. "Yeah?" Doyle says nonchalantly. "I'm admit it, I'm scared!" I say holding on him for dear life. "Calm down man! I've been through tons of these, most were Zak's fault but that's not important. All we have to do is wait it out! ...Really though, can you get off me? You're as pale as... Beeman!" Doyle says. I decide to wait this out as long as I can, that 'pale Beeman' joke helped a little bit. Doyle appears not to be phased by any of this as he's trying to find a TV station that doesn't speak Spanish. "I'm impressed your tolerance of the situation." I say. "I've been through worse." he says as he puts his arms behind his head and lays in my lap. "Hey, does this mean we don't have to see Van Rook?" Doyle says smiling me cheesily.

A sudden knock is heard the door. I wince and jump up. I look see Doyle on the floor, laughing me insanely. "What's so funny?" I word out squeakily. "Whoa, Aaron! You sound- heh- you sound just like Fisk!" I pout angrily Doyle. "Sorry, but you did!" Doyle says smiling. "I'll get the door." "B-be careful!" I plead.

Doyle: "Who is it?"

Doorman: "Room _servicio, senor_!" a tired squeaky voice says.

Doyle: "We didn't ask for anything!" he says as he readies his wrist blaster.

Me: "Doyle, don't hurt him! Besides... when am I getting one of those?" I suggest.

Doyle: "Shh!" "What is it?!"

Doorman: "Well, all the hotel workers have abandoned the place to avoid the blast, so..."

Doyle opens the door to reveal a very tired, half-dead, barefoot, tattered orange jumpsuit donned Leonidas Van Rook. He inches over to me and falls to his knees asking, "Help me!... Please!"

Doyle picks Van Rook's head up out of my lap, smacks the top of it and pulls his hair until his face is leveled with his. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!!" Doyle hisses in his face. "I didn't do anything, you punk runt!!!" Van Rook yells in his face. "Can I sit? Then maybe I'll tell you!" I direct him to my bed and sit down. "I had a little conspiracy in there and well... it got a little out of hand. See, I had all the cryptids there and I was about to make a big selling, when a gryffin – that wasn't supposed to be there - saw another cryptid. Apparently that cryptid was the gryffin's prey – so it went after it. Did I mention it blew the central fuse box and caused a electrical feedback loop that exploded part of the prison?" Van Rook says in pain. I noticed the wounds on his upper body and head. "You look really bad." I tell Van Rook. "There's something new." Doyle says sarcastically. "Doyle, I could go without your input right now, okay?" I ask him sternly. "Sorry, Aaron." Doyle says.

I get the first aid kit from the bathroom and tend to his wounds. "Continue please." I ask. "See that Doyle? He says _please_, you should learn from him!" Van Rook taunts. Doyle rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I came here because honestly I'm hopeless, you were the only two I could see!" Van Rook says while tearing up. "So you insult the only ones who can save you? Real smart!" Doyle says angrily. "I couldn't stop it, people were killed!" Van Rook says emotionally. "You mean the gryffin's still loose in there?!?" Doyle exclaims. "Yes..." Van Rook says. "You know what, Aaron, I'll take of the 'jail bird', you take care of the _jailbird_! Don't move until I come back unless you really need to!" Doyle says to me quickly. I nod. "By the way, I lied Rookie, he's not 25, he's 16." He jets off. Van Rook gives me a shocked look. "You're 16?!"

"How on Earth did you end up like this?" I ask Van Rook. "I honestly don't know anymore! I just love money!!!" Van Rook says while crying hysterically. Van Rook suddenly turns his face to mine. We stare each other for an awkward second. Van Rook finally realizes who I am! "You're... that kid... from the base!!!" Van Rook says wide eyed. "Uh... Now, Van Rook don't take this the wrong way, but I never meant to hurt you! I was just doing my job!" I say defensively. "But how could you lie to me like that?!" Van Rook says tightening his fists making his arms' veins pop out.

"I never said anything I didn't mean and besides, Doyle was with me, what did you expect?!" I exclaim. Van Rook suddenly realizes that he should've known and softens his mood. "I shouldn't have judged you so quickly Aaron, sorry. Wait... does this mean you'll be fighting me?" he asks me. "Hope not. You're such a softie!" I joke. Van Rook playfully punches me. "That hurt, really." I say. Van Rook laughs how soft I am. "Seriously, what's with your arms, they're small like twigs!" Van Rook begins to laugh boisterously. As he laughs, Doyle comes in from behind and notices. In a quick movement he pinches a pressure point on Van Rook's neck rendering him unconscious. "What was that for?" I ask Doyle. "Nothing – that's what!" Doyle says with an evil smile.


	12. coming home major Hilson & Blackwell

The Intern2

coming home (mjor Hilson & Blackwell) sounds like a business, huh? XD

Later that day, the police came to take him away, as they thought he caused the 'alleged bombing'. Van Rook awakened to find himself in a black and white striped jail uniform, only this time he was heading across the continent – to Peru! I'm as tired as tired can get, yet Doyle seems pumped, naturally. "Well, that was fun, getting to know Van Rook, kicking him around a few times, huh, Hilson?...Hilson?" Doyle saw me over where Van Rook was before his jail transporter arrived. "So, uh... I'm guessing this won't be the last time I see you, huh?" I ask him. "You've got that right!" Van Rook says to me while restrained in a harness. "I won't hurt you if you keep me updated on your mother – something tells me she'll give Drew a run for her money!" he says before winking me. "Sir, you'll need to clear the premises, we're about to sedate this criminal." An officer says to me. "Whaaa..." Van Rook starts to yell as the sedative was injected into his arm. He started to doze off. "Nighty-night..._tovarichhhh_..." Van Rook says to me drunkenly while waving before falling asleep and getting carried away.

"Something tells me I'll miss him. But what did he call me?" I say to myself. "_Tovarich_. It means comrade or friend in Russian, and miss him? What is he, your boyfriend?" Doyle says sarcastically from behind me. I turn around and finally notice something about Doyle. "Doyle, did your mohawk always look like that?" I ask. "Look like what?" Doyle asks as he pulls out a mirror. Doyle dropped the mirror and gasped as he realized that the gryffin bit off the middle of his mohawk! "That's what I felt when it bit me? Oh... my... God!!!" Doyle screams. "Doyle, it-it-it's not that bad, just cut some off to suit it better!" I said, trying to cheer him up. "I've had this thing for years, I can't go out in public like this!" Doyle whines. *I'm surprised you go out in public in the first place, looking like that!* I thought. What am I gonna do, I can't go home not now, I'll have to wait least a week or two!" Doyle states trying to avoid the denial. "Oh no, we're going home, and we're going home today!!!" I demand. "Well, I guess I finally see the dark side of Aaron." Doyle says calmly. "That wasn't even close, trust me, when I get mad... you get out!" I say to Doyle.

"Wait one minute, fellas!" the female guard from the prison comes towards us. "Leonidas wanted you to have this before you leave!" She hands me his mask! "Wow, thank so very much, Officer...?" "Sotomayor." "Well, I know your name, but you don't know mine, we should fix that, shouldn't we?" Doyle interrupts slyly to the officer unbuttoning one button on his shirt baring some of his chest. "And you are?" Doyle says coiffing his hawk and removing his glove to shake hands. "Too young for you. Nice try, dork." she says dryly as she walks away. I begin to whistle slowly. "You know what that was the sound of, Doyle?" I ask him slyly. "What?" he asks pouting me. "The sound of you getting blown off! Ha!!" I joke as I run, trying to start my jet pack. "I'm gonna kill you, Hilson!" Doyle jokes while laughing and running me. We eventually jet pack back home.

When we reach the base after about five days, we notice that the base has a different feel than normal. A storm was brewing and most of the lights were off. "Let's go!" Doyle says to me. K. scans our retinas and we enter the base. Zak is walking by the door and sees us. "Oh my gosh, they're here! Mom! Dad! Doyle and Aaron's back!" Zak's parents come down the stairs. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Doc says sarcastically as Drew elbows him in the gut. "Honey, I didn't mean it like that... I meant Doyle." Doc jokes. Zak jumps up and hugs us both. Zak then looks in shock Doyle's head. "Doyle, what did you do to your head?" Doyle's eyes widen. "I'll-I'll tell you later." Doyle says trying to hold back tears. "Where's Fiskerton? I wanted to see him so badly." I say. Light fills the room as a thunderclap sounds. Komodo invisibly clutches my leg and shakes in fear as the power surges. "Aww, Komodo's scared!" Zak taunts. Komodo turns to Zak, growls and sticks his tongue out him. "Fiskerton is Dr. Cheyevo's, getting checked out for indigenous lice!" Doc says. "Aww, I really wanted to see him..." I sad sadly. I hear a small giggle from above me.

I look around but before I can look up, out of nowhere, Fiskerton drops down on Doyle and I with a playful cry. "I thought I'd see you again!" I say between laughs. "Derr swee nahh beezur!" Fiskerton says hugging the life outta me. "You don't know how much Fisk missed you , Aaron. He went through your stuff and tried to find you! Oh, and he said 'It;s good to see you!'." Zak says. "Aww, thanks, you!" I say as I scratch behind Fiskerton's ears and he purrs. "It's official, dude, Fisk loves you!" Doyle says and laughs. Fisk releases me and I begin to speak when I suddenly realize that I can't! The family begins to gasp as I turn pale and collapse.


	13. epillogue

The Intern2

e(pill)ogue

I wake up in my usual spot a.k.a. - the medical ward. I see Drew checking my vital stats. "Hey, you alright, kid?" Drew asks me. "I feel fine." Doc suddenly steps in. "Should we tell him what's happening now?" he asks. "Well, Aaron, we're just looking files to see if there's any information we've missed while looking for the Kur Stone. You just stepped back in while we were work." Drew says. "Well, sorry!" I joke. "Just take this pill to get rid of the swelling." Drew advises. I swallow it quickly. It tasted like candy, "weird. We have to tell Aaron what happened to him, Drew." Doc said with a serious look on his face. "Wait, what swelling? What, did Fisk gave me a friendship overdose?" I ask sarcastically. "No Aaron... by the way, can you feel your arm, Aaron?" I try to move both my arms but my right arm is the only free one, I didn't notice that my other arm was in a cast. "Oh, no, did it break or something?!?" I ask. "No, Aaron, worse..." Doc says. "We believe..." Doc opens my cast slowly. "...that you were poisoned!" "Dear...Lord!!!" I whisper in shock. I look down to see my arm covered in dark red hairs, veins and muscle.

**Holy crap!**

**What happened to me?!?**

**God, what's going on? Stop playing, I'll be good, please!!!**

**T-t-t-tune in next time... Intern-3 (cubed)**

**Give me a minute fellas, I got to get over how nasty this is!**

**I look like, like... I don't even know!?**

**Agh!**


End file.
